Need for Speed One-Shots
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: For all my Need for Speed fans waiting for the sequel, here are a series of one-shots and drabbles that should fill in the spaces!
1. Echo

**A/N: **_This one-shot was inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. This is for day 5 - "Echo". It is set somewhere during Blaine and Kurt's college years, on a trip back home during the holidays. it's short and sentimental._

"Right there!" Kurt screeched, arching his back and slamming a frustrated hand on the back of the car seat. "I said…nngh…there!"

"I've got you, darling," Blaine smirked, shifting a little, adjusting his angle so he could hit Kurt right where he needed him. Blaine held Kurt hips and thrust up hard, smiling when Kurt gifted him with a long, satisfied moan.

It was cold. So cold that even with the heat inside the car, frost still found a way to form over the windows.

Kurt refused to be discouraged by a little cold. It had been so long since they had visited their private little ledge on the hillside, too long since they had been naked in the back seat of Kurt's silver-blue Mustang, too long since Kurt had felt like a horny, carefree teenager in love.

Blaine, in his leather jacket that still fit, and smelling of warm cedar and peppermint, knew all the right buttons to push, just the places to touch and kiss that would bring Kurt back to that place where the future always seemed so beautiful as long as they were together.

As they got older, it seemed the back seat of Kurt's Mustang got smaller, but that didn't matter. It felt like ages since they'd been together this way, in this beautiful car with so much of their history written into it, all of their memories, all of their passions, all of the things that they'd loved and lost along the way.

Yet they survived, and here they were together, as if time had never moved a minute, as if it had been sitting up there, between twilight and dawn, just waiting for them to return.

Kurt shivered, fighting his own body's reaction to the cold. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's back, listening to the racing of Kurt's heartbeat. Blaine noticed something rather unusual in the pattern of Kurt's heart as it beat in his chest in comparison to his own.

The closer he paid attention, the more Blaine realized, that their hearts didn't beat at the same time, they didn't beat together. Blaine's heart beat just a little behind Kurt's, a faint echo, just a half a beat behind, as if his whole body knew that wherever Kurt went, Blaine would always follow.


	2. Breaking the Ice

_This takes place during chapter 5 of the original Need for Speed story, the scene where Jeremiah is talking to Blaine and Kurt gets jealous. Inspired by the Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble prompt for day 9 "Ice"_

Breaking the Ice

Jeremiah shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he maneuvered through the groups of teams, all gathered tightly together around their cars, hoods opened displaying their engines while the team mechanics buzzed around like bees. Jeremiah shivered, tightening his arms and going rigid, trying to keep his body heat trapped beneath the thin fabric of the military style jacket his boyfriend had lent him.

_'Such a California boy,'_ Jeremiah mused, shaking his head of tawny brown curls as a shiver shot through him, _'choosing style over function.'_ He smiled at the thought of his adorable surfer boy, and relished the fact that at least the jacket still smelled like Ryan – a comforting mixture of Coppertone and salt water.

His blue eyes swept the scene, hoping to find the McKinley Crew, a familiar black Mustang, and its charming owner.

Jeremiah remembered running with his crew, back when he craved racing fast cars and the drama that went with it. That's how he met Blaine. Even a few years younger than him, Jeremiah couldn't deny that the boy was a heart breaker. Blaine crushed on Jeremiah pretty hard, too. For a while, it was pretty much all Jeremiah could do to keep turning him down. Eventually, Blaine got the hint, and the two of them managed to maintain a close friendship since they shared one thing – disapproving parents. Granted, when it came to disappointment, Blaine's parents won the prize hands down. Once Jeremiah got into Stanford, Jeremiah's parents came around, accepting him, his lifestyle, and the sexy boyfriend that went along with it.

Jeremiah finally caught sight of his friend, perched on the hood of his precious car, eyes gazing longingly up a slight rise where a rival crew's cars sat lined up together. Jeremiah knew Blaine wasn't really a sucker for imports, which described every car on display.

_'So…'_ Jeremiah thought to himself with a smile, as he eyes the drivers, looking for anyone new that he might not recognize, _'there must be a guy…'_

Blaine spotted him as he approached, his mega-watt smile about a thousand times brighter than when Jeremiah last saw him.

_'Must be a _hot_ guy…'_

"Jeremiah!" Blaine greeted him, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist. "So this is it, huh? You're really leaving us then?"

"Yup," Jeremiah said. "Leaving your sorry asses in search of some sunny climes."

Blaine started to pull away, but Jeremiah moved with him, objecting with a whine at the loss of body heat.

"Oh, don't let go so fast, Anderson. You're warm, and I'm freezing."

Blaine chuckled as he held on tighter.

"So," Jeremiah teased, "tell me about this guy…"

Blaine sighed, turning his head to where the Dalton cars sat parked with their owners loitering nearby. Blaine sought out and found Kurt, bouncing between Hunter's gold Silvia and Sebastian's GT-R.

"You see that gorgeous angel over there in the gunmetal gray overalls?"

Jeremiah's eyes flicked up the slight rise where a tall, lithe figure bounced from car to car, looking at the screen of a handheld device.

"You mean the one Smythe has his eyes all over?"

Blaine inadvertently tightened his grip.

"Yeah," Blaine growled. "That's a bit of a complication."

"Wouldn't a bigger complication be that he's a member of the Dalton Crew?" Jeremiah smirked.

"No biggie," Blaine said. "He goes to McKinley, and he lives here in Lima. He works at his dad's tire shop."

"And are you sure his big appeal isn't that nabbing him would piss the pants off of Wes?"

Blaine looked up at Jeremiah; a big, goofy grin curling the corners of his mouth.

"Nah, man. I mean, that's a plus, don't get me wrong. But that doesn't matter. He's it, man. The real deal."

Jeremiah nodded.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yup," Blaine said suggestively, cocking an eyebrow. "Turned on the old Anderson charm."

This time, Jeremiah laughed in earnest.

"So, what happened after he slapped you?"

Blaine's cocky grin turned sour.

"And therein lies the only real problem."

"What's that?"

"I think he hates me."

Jeremiah looked back toward Blaine's beautiful boy with interest and huffed out a laugh.

"Something tells me that's not going to change any time soon."

Blaine broke away from Jeremiah's embrace and chanced a glance toward the Dalton cars to see a flash of ice blue trained his way for just a second, a glare set to kill, before Kurt stormed away.

"Shit!" Blaine exhaled. "What the fuck!?"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at his clueless friend.

"Blaine?" Jeremiah clamped a hand down on his shoulder and shook him gently. "I think this would be a perfect time to try and go break the ice."

Blaine nodded briefly, turning to Jeremiah and flashing him a quick smile before darting away after his prize.

Jeremiah laughed.

_'Teenager drama,'_ he thought with a sigh. _'Thank God all of that is behind me.'_


	3. Something to be Said about Ice

**A/N:** _This comes after the original story, during the summer before the start of college. It's inspired by the Klaine Advent drabble for day 9 - "Ice". Rated M._

Kurt had hoped that the closer they got to September, the cooler it would get, but it seemed like the exact opposite was true. Kurt woke up to stifling heat, came home to unbearable heat, and by the evening, taking a shower was less about getting clean and more about lowering his body temperature. Even that only lasted for a moment, because as soon as he left the bathroom and made his way to the bathroom, a mere five feet, he was already drenched in sweat.

They couldn't afford air conditioning and even if they could, the apartment they lived in couldn't accommodate a/c in every apartment, so having one simply wasn't allowed. Kurt and Blaine spent most of the time they were home in their underwear or less, their heads stuck out their seventh floor window, trying to catch a passing breeze. Dinners were often eaten on the fire escape, and a few times, they actually slept out there.

Jeff and Nick had a corner apartment, and managed to swing having two windows, so when the temperature went from mildly uncomfortable to completely intolerable, they invited Kurt and Blaine to stay over. It was general understood that the sleepovers were clothing optional, but what was a little nakedness among friends?

Kurt and Blaine, knowing that another sleepover loomed ahead, decided to enjoy the afternoons together and avoid any uncomfortable attempts at sex with their friends asleep in the same room, which wasn't to say it didn't happen.

Blaine preferred when he could make a show of having Kurt, naked, writhing, moaning his name until the neighbors complained, being naked and filthy in every room of their apartment.

Kurt lay out on their bed, which they had pushed into the kitchen to catch the breeze from the open window. He stretched out like a cat on his stomach, skin glistening with sweat from the exertion of simply breathing.

Blaine went into the freezer to fetch Kurt's bowl of ice, and noticed it piled to overflowing with tiny, frosted blocks.

"You sure have a thing for ice, darling," Blaine said, as he took the already prepared bowl of perfectly formed rectangles and carried them to the bed.

"I can't help it," Kurt whined, rolling to his side to face Blaine. "It's sooooo hot. I mean, California wasn't even like this in the summer."

"Well, you know, it's not the heat. It's the humidity." Blaine grinned, grabbing a few blocks, which started to melt immediately from the heat of his touch.

"I swear to God if I hear another person say that…"

His words caught in his throat when Blaine's handful of ice met his skin. He purred. Blaine could swear that he saw small wisps of steam rise from Kurt's skin. He licked his lips when he saw the small rivers of cool water drip over Kurt's skin.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed pleasantly. "Forget everything I ever said about Ohio winters. God, sometimes I wish we were back there."

"Really?" Blaine asked, eyes glued to the water running down Kurt's skin and over his half-hard cock.

"Yeah, well, you know, when I'm sick, or delirious, of I can feel my skin melting off my bone…"

Kurt's eyes flicked to Blaine's face, his chest rising and falling fast as he panted, his cock hard and throbbing between his legs.

"Hm, what's got you all hot and bothered?" Kurt teased, rolling onto his back on the bed, lifting his arms over his head, and putting more of his body on display.

"Ha-ha," Blaine deadpanned, his eyes dilating quickly. God, Kurt, I just want to lick you all over."

Kurt scoffed.

"You are not putting that hot mouth anywhere near my body."

It sounded like a challenge to Blaine, and Blaine never backed away from a challenge.

Kurt watched as Blaine popped an ice-cube into his mouth, sucking on it suggestively, and then chewing on it until it disappeared down his throat. He grabbed another and did the same – suck and chew. Then another.

Kurt watched him devour the ice, his blue eyes wide and hungry. Then, without warning, Blaine lunged at Kurt, licking a long stripe from his collarbone to his naval. Kurt shivered from the chill feeling of Blaine's silky tongue sliding over his hot body.

"Oh, Blaine," he breathed. "Yes…that you can do…anytime you want.'

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, blowing a stream of cold wind over Kurt's skin, watching him shiver. "Can I do this?"

Blaine put a small handful of ice slivers into his mouth and sucked Kurt's hard cock into his mouth, letting the ice melt around his length as he moved his mouth over it.

"Yes," Kurt said, his voice barely a sound. "Yes, you can…_oooh_…"

Blaine's mouth moved slowly over Kurt's length. He let the ice melt in his mouth, drip over Kurt's skin, and then sucked in more ice, never letting his mouth heat up, keeping a constant pressure over Kurt's erection.

Kurt threaded his fingers into Blaine's curls, scratching his nails over Blaine's scalp. Blaine squeezed his eyes and moaned around him, the vibrations sending even more shivers over Kurt's body.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his voice broken and wanton. "Would you make love to me?"

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, darling?" Blaine whispered, managing to only break away from Kurt for a second, and then going back to sucking him off.

"Yes…oh God, yes! But I miss you."

Blaine's heart melted a bit at hearing that.

"You miss me?" Blaine pulled off Kurt's cock and climbed over his body, bringing the bowl of ice with him.

"I do," Kurt reaffirmed, watching his sexy boyfriend with lustful eyes.

"Won't our bodies together get kind of warm?" Blaine asked as he settled beside Kurt on the bed, dominating Kurt's waiting mouth with filthy kisses.

"We could always cover ourselves with ice," Kurt suggested, turning away from Blaine, and pushing back against him, begging for contact. Blaine obliged, slowly fingering his boyfriend, gasping at the tight heat that surrounded his fingers while Kurt moaned at the cold digits inside him.

"We can pretend we're back home," Kurt whispered, his eyes closed as Blaine moved slowly inside him, scissoring his fingers, opening him up, getting him ready, "parked on our hilltop overlooking the valley. We're in the backseat of my Mustang…it's winter, and it's cold…"

Blaine took another piece of the rapidly melting ice, and ran it along Kurt's side, following it as far as he could manage with his tongue, the sensation of cold and heat on his skin making Kurt shiver uncontrollably.

Blaine pushed inside Kurt slowly, the tight heat around his fingers surrounding his cock. Blaine slid into Kurt's body smoothly, moving in and out of him in long, languid strokes.

"The s-sun is rising, l-lighting the horizon, and you're inside me, just like this…"

Kurt's words drifted away as a new piece of ice traveled over his cock, starting at the base, slowly making its way to the head, and teasing around the tip in lazy circles.

Blaine had cooled Kurt down and heated him up all at the same time. Kurt's cock strained, his body screaming with the need to cum, but that necessary edge had dripped away. Blaine knew he could keep Kurt this way for hours, but his own need overpowered his desire to torment his boyfried.

"You like that, don't you, darling?" Blaine whispered. Having sex in your car? You're a little exhibitionist, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kurt whined, winding his arms behind him to loop around Blaine's neck.

"That's good." Blaine groaned when Kurt slammed back against him. "Because your Mustang makes me hot."

And if that statement didn't sound like a slightly veiled double entendre, Kurt didn't know what did.

Kurt found his own rhythm and started fucking himself back against Blaine's body. Blaine, so close to cumming, decide to relax and let his boyfriend do all the work, pouring the frozen water over Kurt's body with a shaking hand.

Kurt's skin was cold and wet to the touch, his body pounding against Blaine's body relentlessly, hands gripping the mattress, his knuckles white as he used the bed for leverage.

"That's it, darling," Blaine moaned. "That's it. Keep going."

Kurt bent almost completely in half, grabbing Blaine's arm and putting his hands on his hips.

Blaine smiled as he took over, driving into his boyfriend's body until Kurt arched his back, and the bed frame started scraping over the linoleum on the kitchen floor.

Kurt's shaky hand slipped down his chest, settling on his own neglected cock, bobbing between his legs with every hard slam of Blaine inside his body. The rocking of the bed upended the bowl, drenching the mattress in ice cold water, which seeped into their skin. Kurt came as soon as the cold came in contact with his skin, trembling violently against Blaine's body.

"Oh, darling…" Blaine groaned, low and guttural, his eyes rolled, his fingers bit into Kurt's pale skin. Kurt was dying to hear Blaine lose control, and took advantage of his one sure-fire Achilles heel.

"Oh, fuuuck, Blaine," Kurt cursed. "Fuck me, Blaine! Fuck me!"

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hip tightened, his hips stuttering, his voice a hoarse growl. Kurt chuckled as he felt Blaine let go inside him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shivering body, holding him close.

"That was a dirty trick, darling," Blaine whispered. "I was preparing for a nice, long night."

"We can do that," Kurt said, peeking over Blaine's body to look at his bowl of ice, now empty. "But we're going to need more ice."

Blaine picked up the bowl and sighed.

"I'm on it."


	4. Chapter 17A

_This is a continuation of the original story Need for Speed Chapter 17, which is a Niff scene. This is Nick and Jeff's first time, written in three parts, inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. This is for day 7 - gift. Warnings for underage sex._

Nick and Jeff lay beside each other on Nick's bed, Nick's lips swollen from a hundred kisses – each one a message, an apology, or a promise – sorry for not telling you sooner…I promise to make you happy from this day forward…I'm so happy we're here together.

Jeff held Nick's hand, twining their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of Nick's clean, soft skin sliding against his rough, calloused hands.

Nick ran gentle fingers down Jeff's cheek. Jeff turned his face and kissed Nick's fingertips, smiling when Nick gasped at the touch of Jeff's lips against his skin.

Jeff had always been Nick's best friend, for as long as he could remember. He remembered the day they met. They were just children, but Nick, in his own way, had fallen in love with Jeff, without understanding or reservation.

Nick's feelings for Jeff had always been complicated. Jeff was such an easy going guy. Everybody got along with Jeff, even the so-called super cool and popular kids, and yet Jeff always picked Nick, first and foremost, over everyone else. Nick loved Jeff, admired Jeff, was even extremely jealous of Jeff.

It never dawned on Nick that Jeff might actually like Nick as more than friends. He had seen Jeff with girls before, had to endure watching them hold each other, watch them whisper sweetly and softly… watch them kiss.

Nick always thought Jeff looked like an incredible kisser.

Nick bit his lip, thinking that yes, Jeff _was _an incredible kisser.

"What are you thinking, Nicky?" Jeff asked, taking Nick's hand in his and pressing tender kisses into his palm, onto his wrist.

Nick shivered at the light contact.

"I…I just don't understand, Jeff," Nick said, "If you felt this way, why didn't you just ask me out sooner?"

Jeff sighed, closing his eyes in thought as he breathed against Nick's skin.

"I wish things were different," Jeff confessed. "I wish I had more than just myself to give you."

"You know things like that don't matter to me, Jeff," Nick said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him closer. "This is all I want…just you and me together. Besides, if that's the case, then I don't actually have anything to give you, either. If my parents ever find out about us, they'd probably pull my trust fund…or worse."

Jeff swallowed hard. He knew exactly what 'worse' meant. It was no secret that Nick's parents were extremely homophobic. They had always been suspicious of Nick and Jeff's enduring friendship, and regardless of Nick's constant reassurances that they were only friends, Nick had been threatened on numerous occasions.

Nick knew exactly what was waiting for him if Mr. and Mrs. Duval ever found out about Jeff.

"You did get my first kiss, though," Nick said quietly, placing a bashful peck to the hollow of Jeff's throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't have that to give you," Jeff said regretfully.

"Don't," Nick said firmly. "Don't be sorry. You're here now. That's all that matters to me."

Jeff played with the piercing in his tongue as he considered Nick's words. His fingers traced little circles around Nick's belly button as he fought for the courage to continue.

"I really only have one thing that's mine to give." Jeff looked deep into Nick's whiskey colored eyes. "I kind of think of it as a gift…and I'm hoping you'll accept it."

Nick looked into Jeff's open and honest face, his brow furrowed in confusion. Jeff's warm, innocent eyes suddenly looked sinful and wanting, and Nick immediately understood.

"You mean…" he stuttered. "But, I thought…with Victoria, at least."

A mental image of the girl considered the belle of Crawford Country Day sprang vividly to mind. Even by Nick's exacting standards, the girl was amazingly beautiful – silky, honey blond hair; a tiny, bow shaped mouth of perfectly plump lips; and blessedly developed for a girl of sixteen. But the thing Nick remembered the most was how enamored she had been with Jeff, how close they seemed. She wasn't just beautiful. Nick had been certain that for the year Jeff had dated her, that he had lost his beloved Jeff to his true soulmate.

Jeff chuckled.

"I knew that's what you thought, but no…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jeff turned on his side to face Nick.

"So, how about it Duval?" Jeff's voice dropped a bit; his soft whisper a velvet caress over Nick's suddenly heated skin, "Do you want to be with me?"

Nick, overwhelmed in the face of what Jeff was offering, tried to diffuse the tension through humor.

"Would it be tacky to say I bought you the same gift?" Nick said.

Jeff laughed, inching closer, bringing Nick's body in tighter with the pull of his arm around Nick's slender waist.

"No, Nick." Jeff's lips hovered just out of the Nick's reach. "In fact, I think it's beautiful. I think you're beautiful…and I want to remember this for the rest of my life…"


	5. Chapter 17B

_This is a continuation of the original story Need for Speed Chapter 17, which is a Niff scene. This is Nick and Jeff's first time, written in three parts, inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. This is for day 8 - human. Warnings for underage sex._

Nick waited, the moment suspended between them as Jeff's deep chocolate eyes looked into his, locking them together intimately. Every breath from Jeff's body tickled Nick's lips, fanning the fire that had started to grow in Nick's tense body, his restless hands flexing in the air, reaching for Jeff but grabbing onto nothing.

Nick couldn't imagine what Jeff wanted, what he was waiting for. Jeff's eyes flicked down to Nick's pursed lips, and then back up to his eyes.

"You have to decide, Nicky," Jeff whispered. "You have to come to me."

Nick did, closing the distance of just barely a centimeter, claiming Jeff's lips, crashing into his with the momentum of time, of years spent pining and waiting and dreaming of this exact moment. This time when he kissed his Jeff, knowing what would most likely come next, sent an incredible rush through him. It started from the point where Jeff's tongue piercing barely brushed over Nick's tongue, and shot out like a firework in all directions, lighting Nick up from the inside, sending sparks racing over every nerve.

That touch of Jeff's soft lips against Nick's was the catalyst that melted every barrier in Nick's head. He quickly stripped off Jeff's denim jacket. His fingers grabbed for the hem of Jeff's Henley, pulling it up his torso and trying to force it over his head without breaking their heated kiss.

Jeff chuckled as he broke away from his eager boyfriend.

"Hold on, Nicky," Jeff said with a laugh, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jeff helped slip the shirt over his head, and when the light from the moon washed over Jeff's kneeling form, Nick's heart stopped.

Nick had seen Jeff shirtless tons of times, but this was different. This was Jeff, his _boyfriend _Jeff, straddling his hips, looking down on him with his disarming boyish grin and sinful, lust-filled eyes.

Nick took this opportunity to truly appreciate the flat planes and defined muscles of Jeff's chest and stomach, and Jeff let him – let him take in his fill, preening just a bit at Nick's open-mouthed expression of awe, feeling himself get harder with every sweep of Nick's eyes.

Nick reached out a slightly trembling hand to run his fingertips over Jeff's smooth skin, but stopped just inches away from his abs. There was still a part of him that thought this might all just be a vivid dream, and if he tried to make contact with Jeff, tried to feel him, the spell would break, and he would find himself in bed alone, still clutching his phone, waiting for Jeff to return from wherever he had run off to.

Jeff seemed to understand his hesitation. He always seemed to know what strange thoughts ran through Nick's mind. He grabbed Nick's wrist and pulled it forward, resting his hand on his stomach. Nick sucked in a gasp of air. Jeff moved Nick's hand slowly over his body, using Nick's fingertips to outline his muscles, to trace the definition of his chest. He leaned over Nick's body to accommodate the reach of Nick's arm. Finally, he brought his boyfriend's hand to settle over the aching bulge in his jeans. He pressed against it, palming his own cock with Nick's hand.

"See Nicky," Jeff whispered. "You can touch me. I want you to touch me…all you want. I'm yours. Every part of me belongs to you."

Nick swallowed hard, the sound loud in the quiet room, but he didn't have time to feel self-conscious when he had Jeff in his hands, and those eyes still locked on his.

Jeff gently kissed away the look of shock on Nick's face, humming against Nick's lips, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of Nick's hand touching him.

Jeff reached for the hem of Nick's shirt, dragging the fabric slowly over Nick's skin. When Jeff started pulling away, sliding the shirt over Nick's shoulders, Nick startled, grabbing for Jeff's hands to stop him.

"Why not, Nick?" Jeff asked. "I want to see my beautiful boyfriend."

Nick sighed.

"I'm not beautiful," Nick said, turning his face away, hoping Jeff didn't see him blush.

Jeff captured Nick's chin with his fingers and turned his head. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Nick's nose.

"Of course you are, Nick," Jeff said softly. "You're the most beautiful human being I've ever seen."


	6. An Unlucky Shot

**A/N:** _Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge Day 12 "Loft". Also features a completely silent Nick Duval._

_"He's never going to make it."_

_"Of course, he's going to make it."_

_"He was on the football team at school, of course he's going to make it."_

_"What does football have to do with golf?"_

_"I'm just saying, he…"_

"Will you shut up?" Kurt hissed, quieting the whispers of his friends as he tried his hardest to concentrate on his ball.

Silence fell among the onlookers, waiting for their turn.

Kurt took one practice swing.

Then another.

He held his breath, biting his lip, eyes fixed in deep concentration.

Another swing…a bigger swing…this was definitely it.

_"I'm telling you, it's never going to make it…"_

That last distraction threw Kurt's game. He chipped the ball, which lofted high in the air, hitting the windmill, bouncing off the castle window, knocking off the clown's nose and heading straight for the parking lot.

All four friends stood stock still as they awaited the consequences of Kurt's shot.

When they heard the car window break, and the alarm go off, all four of them dropped their clubs and bolted.

As they ran for the far parking lot, away from the now gathering crowd, Blaine slid Jeff a $10 bill.

Jeff smirked.

"I told you he wasn't going to make it."


	7. An Unhappy Birthday Surprise

**A/N:** _Inspired by Klaine Advent challenge day 13 "Message". _

_To: Kurt_

_From: Finn_

_What up, dude! Guess what? The party's a go after all! The whole crew can make it tonight! Blaine's going to be sooo surprised!_

_'Holy shit!'_

Kurt saw the message on his phone and panicked.

"Shitshitshitshit!" he murmured as he walked toward the subway, frantically texting and calling Blaine along the way.

_'Mayday, babe! Cancel your plans for tonight…whatever they were…I can't tell you why. T-shirt and jeans and wait for me to get there!'_

Kurt knew exactly what Blaine's plans for the night had been. Blaine was awful at keeping secrets and terrible at hiding packages. When Kurt had found the bag, hastily shoved in the back of the closet, Kurt had shivered all over with anticipation.

Now, as he raced through the city on the way to the subway his entire body vibrated anxiously, his heart hammering in his chest. He sent and re-sent the message, called a hundred times, even tried to get a hold of Nick and Jeff, but no luck.

"Please get the message," Kurt chanted as he ran the rest of the way from the subway to their apartment. "Please get the message. Please get the message…"

Kurt could hear the voices and the laughter as he reached the giant sliding door. He crossed his fingers and prayed that he would open the door to find Blaine, in his favorite t-shirt and jeans, mingling with the members of the McKinley Crew, eating pizza, drinking sodas, and waiting for Kurt to come sing Happy Birthday and cut Blaine's cake.

When the door slid open, his heart went out to Blaine, but he couldn't help the bark of laughter that erupted unintentionally from his lips.

The whole crew was there, along with Nick and Jeff, all giggling and whispering, while poor Blaine, barred from changing by Noah and Sam till Kurt came home, sat dejected on the couch, legs crossed, shirtless, wearing nothing but ass-less leather chaps.

Kurt sighed, biting his lip hard to stifle his smile.

"You didn't get the message."

Blaine looked up into Kurt's face, hazel eyes burning as brightly as his face.

"No," he said calmly as laughter erupted around them. "No…I didn't get the message."


	8. A Forest of Post-Its

**A/N:** _This was inspired by the Klaine Advent Challenge Prompt "message". This is Niff, and very fluffy :)_

They're simple messages at first. Just tiny little notes to fill in the gaps between the moments when they don't get the chance to see each other.

_Please pick up more toothpaste. You, know, the one I like that doesn't burn, but is still minty. – Jeff_

_Cap for the milk, please. On the bottle. Meet you at 5. – Nick_

_Did you take my Milk Duds? Seriously, not cool. – Jeff_

A forest of Post-Its on the headboard of their bed, the bathroom mirror, the refrigerator door. They pull them off and toss them out after they read them…or sometimes they don't. Sometimes they don't quite make the trash when Jeff balls them up and throws them, since they're light, and they sit like tiny pebbles on the kitchen floor.

Finals come around, and they see each other less and less, and the Post-It notes pile up. A whole forest of yellow papers grow on the walls, on the mirrors, on the bed. The number of messages grows, but the words are less and less…sometimes, so is the meaning.

_Need more milk – Jeff_

_Take out the trash – Nick_

_Did it yesterday – Jeff_

_Need to do it again – Nick_

Jeff pulls one off the wall and reads it, frowning.

He misses Nicky.

He spends so much time at the studio, and Nick works late hours with the firm where he interns.

Jeff loves Nick, but he hasn't told him in when…he couldn't remember.

Jeff picks up the closest pad and begins to write, finished by the time he has to go to class.

Nick comes home, and drops his bag on the kitchen table, looking over at the trash can in disgust to see it still overflowing…untouched.

Nick stamps a foot in frustration, walking over to the can. His Post-It from this morning is still there.

"Damn it, Jeff," he growls to no one, because Jeff isn't actually there.

He looks down at the Post-It, re-reading, making sure it was simple enough to understand. Except it's not his Post-It from this morning. It's a new one…from Jeff.

_Please, Nicky, don't be mad. I'll take the trash out later. I just needed to get your attention…do I have it? Go to the bathroom if I do. – Jeff_

Nick re-reads the message, and then carries it to the bathroom. On the mirror is a heart made of Post-Its. An arrow, written on the mirror in red Expo marker tells him where he should begin.

_I love your beautiful smile._

_I love the way your skin smells in the morning when I'm still asleep and you kiss me good-bye._

_I love that you kiss me when you think I'm asleep._

_I'm never asleep, Nicky._

_I wake up the minute you get out of bed, and I start missing you an hour before._

On and on they went, a whole story of how much Jeff loves him –

_I go to sleep dreaming of kissing your lips._

_When I dance, I imagine you watching me._

_Sometimes, you're dancing with me, in my arms._

_I did a pas de deux yesterday with Alyssa in class, and when we were done, I called her Nicky. She laughed._

Nick laughed, too.

_I hope you're laughing, Nicky. I miss hearing you laugh._

Nick sighed, stacking the messages carefully on top of each other, until he got to the last one.

_I'll be in love with you forever…and it's nowhere near long enough._

Nick bit his lips, kissing this last message with happy tears in his eyes. He saw the pad of Post-It notes where Jeff had left it by the sink, and wrote a note of his own.

Jeff came home late, tired, worn down. He knew Nicky would already be in bed asleep, and he sighed. After such a long day, he needed his boyfriend. At least he got to sleep beside him. He put his gear bag on the table, preparing to take out the trash, but the trash can was already empty, a new liner put in, and a Post-It stuck above it on the wall.

_Am in bed waiting with a bottle of massage oil for your back. I know you must be tired, but I love you, Jeff Sterling. Come make love to me._

Jeff smiled. There was no way on earth he was too tired for that.


	9. Chapter 17C

**A/N: **_For those of you reading the Niff first time trio, this is the last installment. Based on the Klaine Advent Drabble Prompt "Ice"._

Nick's hands shook as he dropped them to his sides, his eyes imploring Jeff to continue, and he did, pulling the shirt up over Nick's shoulders, slipping it over his head, and then tossing it carelessly to the floor. Nick watched Jeff carefully for any clues, any evidence that he might change his mind and reject him. Jeff smiled as he gazed down on Nick's smooth, pale skin. He ran his fingers over Nick's exposed chest appreciatively.

"There's my beautiful Nicky," Jeff whispered.

Nick's breath hitched in his throat as Jeff's fingers danced along his skin, moving lower, lower, reaching slowly for the waist band of Nick's pants.

It was almost too much, the feeling of Jeff's calloused fingers trailing down his skin, the look of love with just a hint of lust shining down on him from Jeff's eyes. Jeff took his time, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's body, but also waiting for any possible objections, indications that Nick wanted to stop. Nick fought hard to stamp down his self-doubt or his embarrassment at the thought of Jeff seeing him completely naked, of Jeff seeing his obvious desire and knowing just how much Nick wanted him.

Jeff saw the flash of apprehension on Nick's face and smiled.

"Why don't I go first?"

Jeff lifted up off Nick's body slowly, stepping off the bed and onto the floor. Nick sat up, mesmerized as Jeff undid the button of his jeans and pulled them down swiftly, kicking them away. Without any hesitation or shame, he pulled down his briefs.

Nick's jaw dropped, staring almost slack jawed at Jeff's erect cock, flushed a beautiful pink and standing proudly against his taut abs. He'd never seen anything so amazing in his life. He expected Jeff would have an incredible body. He danced like Fred Astaire, and no power in the universe could keep the boy still, so he had the physique of an athlete, but seeing him like this, naked, aroused, his eyes full of unchecked fire, took Nick's breath away.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he approached the bed.

"Uh…" First, it took a moment for Nick to realize Jeff had asked him a question. Then, he had to remember how to speak. "Uh…I…"

"Yeah?" Jeff's smile curled his lips, lifting the edges almost completely to his eyes.

Jeff sat beside him, folding his leg casually beneath as if he wasn't hard as a rock and incredibly naked.

"Uh…you're…I mean…" Nick blushed, stammering like an idiot.

"I think I should maybe say thank you?" Jeff asked, biting his lip, a rosy flush coloring his cheeks.

Nick nodded. Jeff cocked his head, looking Nick up and down.

"Can I undress you, now?" Jeff asked, climbing back over Nick's body.

Nick nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Jeff's, hoping he wouldn't chicken out if he didn't have to watch Jeff pulling down his lounge pants.

Jeff, however, didn't get the memo. His eyes followed his hands as they tugged Nick's pants down, gaze fixated on Nick's cock.

Jeff just looked, observing Nick from every angle like he was investigating something new and unusual. Nick had to ball his hands into fists to keep from turning away.

Then, he pressed a delicate kiss to the head of Nick's swollen cock, and his heart almost stopped. Nick saw Jeff's tongue slip out from between his lips, bathing the shaft with tiny, delicate licks. Nick moaned, shoving his fist into his mouth to keep himself quiet.

When Jeff slipped Nick completely into his mouth, Nick was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Jeff gave Nick a few hard sucks, moving slowly from base to head. He pulled off when he felt Nick's hips buck up.

"Sorry," Jeff said with a smile, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Nick wanted to say something witty, wanted to grant him permission anytime he wanted, but Jeff's lips were on his, and he couldn't think straight. Jeff's hands traveled over every inch of bare skin he could reach. Touch and heat consumed Nick's every thought. When Jeff wrapped his hand around both their cocks together, stroking slowly, and then moaned, Nick had to pull away.

Jeff's wide brown eyes looked wounded.

"Jeff, baby, if you keep doing that, I won't last long enough for you to make love to me."

Jeff's face lit up.

"Baby?" Jeff asked, putting a hand on Nick's chest.

"Yeah…I'm…"

"I like it," Jeff admitted. "So, you want me to make love to you?"

Nick tried to find some courage in the passion of Jeff's eyes.

"Yes, Jeff. Make love to me?"

"Of course, Nicky. Do…do you want me to finger you?"

Nick did want it, but the idea of Jeff putting his fingers…_there_, mortified him. He shook his head.

"Not this time," Nick said. "Just…go slow, okay?"

Jeff went to his desk and got a condom and a bottle of lube.

Nick watched in awe as Jeff rolled the condom over his own length, covering himself with a generous dollop of lube.

Jeff noticed Nick's impressed stared and smiled shyly.

"I…may have practiced…once or twice," Jeff admitted.

Jeff's eyes flicked up to meet Nick's rapidly dilating eyes.

"Do you want to be on your back or your stomach?"

"Uh…"

Nick turned over slowly without answering. He wanted to make love to Jeff, staring deep in his eyes, but not this time. He didn't have the courage. It didn't matter so much as long as he was with Jeff – touched by Jeff's hands, kissed by Jeff's lips, Jeff's smooth voice in his ear were all he needed.

Jeff's hands touched Nick gently, but he couldn't help his reaction. As soon as the blunt head of Jeff's cock breached the tight ring of muscle at Nick's entrance, Nick's body went cold - cold as a sheet of ice - before the burn set in. He hissed, squeaking in pain. He shut his eyes tight, grabbing at the blankets, balling them in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Nicky," Jeff said, running his hands over Nick's back, trying his best to go slow, to soothe the sting. "I'm so sorry."

Nick didn't know how to tell Jeff not to be sorry, that he wanted it, he wanted the pain and the burn and everything that went with it, if it meant he got to have Jeff as well. Nick couldn't string any words together that made sense. His body went rigid, his mouth bone dry.

"Oh, Nicky."

He felt Jeff panic, pulling out slowly. Nick reached an arm back, grabbing at Jeff's hip, stilling his movements. He didn't want Jeff to stop. He didn't know how to tell him that, yes, it hurt…it hurt like hell, actually, but after the pain came a deep, relaxing pleasure.

"Please," Nick gasped out. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

Jeff's voice shook with worry.

Nick took a deep, steadying breath.

"Please, baby," Nick sighed. "Please, don't stop."

Jeff moved again, so slowly that the build-up of anticipation became worse than the pain.

"Jeff?" Nick turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, hair plastered to his head with sweat, red from the effort of hovering above Nick and moving so slow.

Jeff's brown eyes met Nick's. Nick tried his hardest to smile nonchalantly, considering the position he was in.

"What, Nicky?" Jeff asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not going to break," Nick reassured him. "It doesn't hurt now. Maybe…you could go faster?"

Jeff's entire body relaxed as he rested more of his weight on Nick, moving smoothly in an out of Nick's body.

The change in speed opened a gate inside Nick, where all of his apprehension and doubt slipped away, replaced by heat, pleasure, fullness, and the sinful brush within him that sent shocks to every nerve in his body, courtesy of the incredible body of his boyfriend Jeff Sterling.

Nick moaned, suddenly unashamed of anyone hearing, of what Jeff might think. It simply had to happen. There was no way to stop it.

"Oh, Jeff…" Nick writhed beneath his boyfriend, fists relaxing, hips lifting slightly to meet Jeff's thrusts. "Oh, Jeff, that's…that's amazing…"

"Really?" Jeff whispered breathlessly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jeff," Nick whined. "Yes, yes, yes…"

Jeff chuckled, a thrill of excitement shooting through his body to hear his boyfriend whimpering with ecstasy. Jeff held onto Nick's hips to still his enthusiastic bucks backward and pounded in harder, trying his best to give Nick more of what he wanted. Jeff shifted, trying to get more leverage, and Nick arched his back, panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

"There, Jeff!" Nick pleaded. "Just..there…please…"

Jeff wanted to please Nick, wanted Nick to melt at his touch, cum so hard he couldn't remember his own name. Nick meant so much to him. Every time he thought of Nick, his world felt complete, everything seemed so beautiful. He had spent so much time loving his best friend from afar, that this moment, the two of them together, no matter how spectacular or awkward, amazing or awful, was the culmination of an entire life spent dreaming of the day he would have the courage to make Nick his.

"Oh, Nicky," Jeff panted, back sweating, hips stuttering, fingernails digging into Nick's soft skin, "my beautiful, incredible Nicky…"

Jeff's words slid over Nick sewing together every tiny fissure in his heart – every time he had to watch Jeff kiss someone else, every time he saw Jeff gaze meaningfully into some other girl's eyes, every whisper, every hug, every touch.

The more Jeff moved, the smaller Nick's world became, until all that existed, all that mattered, started with a single touch – the point of contact where their bodies met, and shot out to every limb, to every nerve, every fiber.

Jeff came hard inside his boyfriend, stars spiraling behind his eyes, and at that exact moment he got his dream come true – Nick coming completely undone, moaning Jeff's name.

Jeff wrapped an arm beneath Nick's waist, catching him before he fell completely to the mattress, helping him down gently on trembling knees.

Swiftly and discreetly, Jeff tied off the condom and pitched, lying beside Nick, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies side by side, arms tangled, fingers laced together, listening to their pants fading in the moonlit room.

"Nicky?" Jeff said, turning to look at Nick's profile in the silver light.

"Hmm?" Nick asked, floating back to earth from the euphoria of his high.

"Do you love me?" Jeff asked.

Nick held his breath. Turning to look into Jeff's wide eyes.

Nick smiled, not a breath, not a thought wasted.

"I've always loved you, Jeff," Nick admitted.

"Always?" Jeff asked.

"Always always," Nick chuckled.

Jeff nodded.

"I've always been in love with you, Nicky," Jeff admitted. "From the moment I first saw you…for the rest of my life…I'll always be yours."

Nick smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Jeff's lips, humming happily.

Nick turned to his side, feeling Jeff wrap his arms around him.

"Jeff?" Nick whispered, eyes falling closed, "Would you sleep with me?"

Jeff pressed a kiss to Nick's shoulder.

"Whenever you want, Nicky," Jeff whispered against Nick's skin. "Whenever you want."


	10. Midnight Dancing

**A/N:** _Inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts 'overture' and 'pulse'. Rated PG._

Jeff had a sudden stroke of inspiration for his upcoming NYADA project, and he couldn't keep sleeping, restlessly moving his legs beneath the blankets of the bed, mentally choreographing step after step of the dance he hoped would not only win him the Winter Showcase, but would set the stage for the rest of his future…their future…his life with Nick by his side.

He didn't want to wake his boyfriend, knowing that he had an early morning of running errands at court, filing papers, and unfortunately, fetching coffee.

No matter how hard Jeff tried he couldn't keep still, and eventually Nick rolled onto his side, blinking tired eyes open. He focused on his boyfriend's face, eyes squeezed closed in deep concentration.

"Are you awake, Jeff," Nick mumbled, his voice hoarse and groggy, "or are you sleep dancing again?"

Jeff's body stilled. He turned his head to see Nick's small smile and droopy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nicky," Jeff said. "I just…I"

Nick sighed.

"Living room?" he asked, knowing that's where they were headed anyway.

Jeff smiled, bounding out of bed, throwing a tight pair of dance pants over his naked legs and racing through the door before Nick had even sat up.

Nick chuckled.

His boyfriend, the Energizer bunny, just going and going and going.

Nick blushed at how accurate that description suited Jeff. If Jeff wasn't such a boundless fount of energy, Nick might not be quite as exhausted right now.

Nick stepped into the living room just as Jeff pushed the last piece of furniture up against the wall. Nick bent down and gathered the throw rug into a neat roll, leaning it up against the couch. Jeff slipped on a pair of old practice shoes that he used for dancing on the rough woods floors in the apartment.

Nick grabbed a sketch pad and sat cross legged on the couch. Just a couple of steps, but they had to be perfect, or the rest of the dance would fail. Jeff moved swiftly across the floor, and Nick sketched quickly. Six steps total with something…something missing before the grand jete. Nick looked down at his sketch while Jeff pondered the missing step.

"Did you want the Pique Dehors at the end?" Nick asked around a yawn, "Or did you want the Fouette-en dehors?"

"What?" Jeff asked, not realizing Nick had just spoken.

"That turn at the end. It looks like you did it different both times."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at his brunette boyfriend, smirking at the disheveled hair sticking up in all directions, and his pursed lips, still swollen from hours of kissing before bedtime.

"Show me," Jeff said, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

Nick rolled his eyes, putting down the sketch pad and walking to the middle of the rough floor. Nick bent his knees, lifting them to his chest to stretch out the muscles. He ran over the wood floors boards with one socked toe, looking for rough spots to avoid.

"Okay," Nick said, concentrating, praying he didn't fall on his ass and make a fool out of himself. "The first time, you did the Pique Dehors." Nick set his stance, and pushed off the floor, spinning on one foot, traveling slightly across the boards before stopping. He looked over at Jeff, brown eyes considering Nick carefully. Nick felt slightly unnerved, but he knew his Jeff was lost in thought. A laid back guy, but a strict perfectionist, hence these midnight impromptu practice sessions.

"But," Nick continued, "the second time, you did this." Another stance, another push off the floor, but this time Nick's leg whipped around, carrying him through the spin a few times before he stopped.

Jeff nodded. He looked down at the sketch and back at Nick.

"Looking good, Nick," Jeff said with a smile.

Nick blushed. He didn't dance much anymore, just around Jeff. He shouldn't be nervous dancing around Jeff, except Jeff was athletic, gorgeous, and on his way to being one of the greatest male dancers on the East Coast.

Nick was studying to be a lawyer. He didn't regret that decision, but sometimes he felt that he and Jeff were just too different now to make any sense.

Jeff continued to look at Nick as he pondered the two spins. Nick stood with hands on hips watching Jeff's mind work.

"So," Nick said, interrupting Jeff's thoughts. "What do you think?"

Jeff stood from the couch arm and walked toward Nick.

"I think I know what it's missing." Jeff looked Nick up and down.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

Jeff stopped walking and stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You." Jeff took Nick's hand and pulled him close, holding Nick pressed against him and swaying slowly.

"Me?" Nick's brows knit together as he looked into Jeff's eyes.

"Yup. It's a good start, but it shouldn't be a solo. It should be a duet…and it will. For you and me."

"What about your project?" Nick asked. Jeff spun Nick out, and then drew him back, holding him tight again. He rubbed circles into the small of Nick's back. Nick melted against him, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"The project can wait," Jeff said. "Right now, _this_ is important, Nicky."

Jeff stopped moving, letting go of Nick and rushing over to his iPod, sitting in its dock. He turned it on and scrolled through the music, looking for a specific piece.

"Aha," he cheered, pressing play, and impishly scurrying back to where Nick waited for him in the middle of the floor.

The overture started just as Jeff reached him. Jeff's hand slipped into Nick's and his pulse began to race.

"Nicky," Jeff said, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips. "May I have this dance?"

Nick blushed, lips still brushing gently over Jeff's as he spoke.

"Jeff," Nick whispered, "you can have every dance."

Jeff lifted Nick in his arms and spun him around, setting him back down with another sweet but sound kiss, barely pulling away as they continued to dance, only stopping after the music finished and they had long ceased moving across the floor. They never made it back to bed, curling together on the couch, Nick laying over Jeff's body, while they caught a few more hours of sleep.


	11. Our Story

**A/N:** _This is a Niff one-shot based off the Klaine Advent Prompt "us"._

Nick notices it every time he enters a room where Jeff sits, hunched over something on the floor he won't let Nick see. Jeff darts his head around nervously like a frightened squirrel, then throws a towel, a blanket, or a t-shirt over it when he hears Nick approaching the room. From receipts left on the kitchen table Nick knows that Jeff has gone through three bottles of Elmer's glue, but why a dancer would need school glue, Nick couldn't even begin to guess. One night, when Jeff is at the studio practicing late, Nick sees it, a corner peeking out from beneath the bed, just an inconspicuous angle made of wood. Nick burns with curiosity. He stares and stares, hoping it will reveal itself without him needing to touch it, but of course it does nothing, and because Nick loves Jeff, because Nick respects Jeff, he doesn't touch it.

Slowly, Jeff's secret starts to drive Nick crazy, especially when Jeff creeps out of bed in the middle of the night to spend quality time with his glue.

Then one night, when the two of them are finally in the apartment at the exact same time, Jeff grabs Nick's hand and leads him into the living room, a smile so wide it reaches his eyes, his whole face a beacon glowing with joy. He is almost child-like as he lures Nick to the sofa with, "Come on, Nicky! Come see what I did."

It's bigger than Nick imagined, covered with two towels, waiting for Jeff to make his big presentation. Nick sits on the sofa and watches Jeff carefully lift the towels and toss them to the floor. Nick's jaw drops. A huge picture frame takes up a good portion of their coffee table. It mystifies Nick that Jeff managed to sneak this huge thing into the house without his noticing.

Here it is – Jeff's month of toil in the form of a gigantic collage of pictures and snippets of notes and stories. There is a picture of Nick and Jeff standing side by side on stage with the Warblers. Another faded photograph is of them in middle school, waiting for the school bus. A picture of them swimming at summer camp here, a blue ribbon from the three-legged race they won later that same day beneath it, a letter to Jeff's mom talking about how he hoped he would be Nick's best friend forever. In one corner is the invitation to the Dalton Academy Prom they went to stag so they could secretly go together, along with a photo of them in inverse tuxedos – Jeff in white with a black tie, Nick in black with a white tie, standing back to back, doing their best James Bond for the camera. There are Post-It love notes, and a handful of Nick's famous doodles which adorned every letter that Nick ever passed Jeff in history class their junior year. Inconspicuously tucked in a corner between two photos, Nick can see a gold foil corner and he knows without Jeff telling him exactly when that condom wrapper was from.

"How did you get these pictures?" Nick asks, looking at another older picture of the two of them hugging. It was taken during elementary school. Nick had skinned his knee. He had told Jeff he didn't want anyone to see him cry, so Jeff had led Nick away to the far corner of the playground and given him a hug. A teacher had snapped their picture.

"My mom," Jeff explains. "I wrote to her and asked her to send me all these."

"And…the rest…" Nick's fingers hover over the spot where Jeff has glued a picture of them riding on Jeff's bike, Nick standing on pegs while Jeff pedaled.

"I kept it all." Jeff puts an arm around Nick's shoulders.

"You kept this?" Nick's fingers linger just above a fortune Jeff had gotten on one of their first official dates. It reads 'You will marry the man of your dreams'.

"Of course I did, Nicky," Jeff says, kissing his temple. "This is our story. The story of us."

Nick looks at a space covered in bright paper with no photos and no notes – a whole expanse of the framed collage left blank.

"You…you didn't finish it," Nick says, sounding a little disappointed.

Jeff smiles that sage, signature Jeff smile.

"Well," he says, wrapping Nick up further in his arms, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap to make his lips easier to reach, "the story's not finished yet."


	12. Yes or No

**A/N:** _A Niff one-shot for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts "vodka", "whisper", and "yes". Rated M._

Jeff's lips on Nick's skin steals all of his resolve. As long as Jeff keeps kissing him, there isn't a thing Nick would say 'no' to…except…there's something he wants…something he's been dreaming about, he just can't find a way to ask for it.

Jeff knows. He knows Nick is holding back, but a hundred and one kisses and nearly an hour of Jeff fondling Nick through his jeans still won't get Nick to talk, but Jeff knows that the fun part is the coercion, and Jeff is more than willing to try.

"Nicky…" Jeff coos as he licks lightly over the shell of Nick's ear with his tongue, "tell me…"

Nick doesn't want to say no to Jeff, so he simply says, "I can't."

"Nicky…" Jeff sounds hurt when he pulls his boyfriend close, "you know you can ask me for anything." Jeff pouts as he looks deep into Nick's hazel eyes, and Nick can't help a small giggle at the ridiculous look on his adorable boyfriend's face.

"I know," Nick says quietly before Jeff kisses him again, paving a trail of soft pecks down his neck, "it's just hard to ask for this."

Jeff bites his lip, considering Nick thoughtfully.

"You could always whisper it to me," Jeff says softly into Nick's ear. The low, seductively sweet tone of Jeff's voice makes Nick melt.

Nick wants to say it, but his mouth won't let him. He shakes his head, cheeks flushing pink as he imagines the words coming out of his mouth.

Jeff sighs, trying to think of another way.

"I think Wes has some vodka in his room," Jeff suggests. "I could give you a little…just enough to make you relax…and then you could tell me…"

Nick can't help the rush of blood that pools hot in his stomach, and then splits – half rising up to color his cheeks, half shooting straight to his cock, making him achingly hard. The idea of being tipsy around Jeff, letting go of his inhibitions, loosening up until he could confess all his deepest, darkest, and even kinky secrets to Jeff is incredibly tempting, but no. He has a huge calculus final in the morning and he needs to think straight.

Nick's silence is Jeff's answer, but it doesn't matter, because his next idea is a better one.

"I've got it," he says triumphantly, moving to straddle Nick's hips and look down into his face. "How about we play 'Yes or No'?"

Nick holds his breath.

_'Oh shit!'_ he thinks, squirming internally.

"O-okay," Nick stutters out, trying to push himself as far into the mattress as he can, praying it will read his mind and swallow him whole.

Jeff smiles brightly, sitting up high and clapping his hands together.

"Now let me think, Nicky…"

Jeff watches Nick's face, the red streaks on his cheeks, the way his lips part when he's nervous or excited, the way his eyes flick down to Jeff's mouth and then dart quickly back to his eyes.

Jeff grins wider now. His beautiful Nicky…Jeff can read him like a book, and if he's right, he loves where this story might be headed.

"Does it have to do with my mouth, Nicky?"

Jeff's tone is seductive, sultry, a voice he saves only for Nick and no one else.

Nick swallows hard in response. He tries to shift his weight and move further down the bed before Jeff can feel his response, but little gets by Jeff in this position.

"Hmm," Jeff hums appreciatively, "or maybe my tongue?"

Jeff licks his lips slowly, and then takes a moment to fiddle with the bar piercing in his tongue.

Nick shifts again, moaning softly.

Jeff nods.

"I think I may be right," Jeff says, leaning down low over Nick's body, licking gently over the seam of his lips.

"Am I right, Nicky?" Jeff asks.

Nick wants to pinch himself…make his mouth move. He manages a strangled sounding, "Yes." It's enough for Jeff. He moves down over Nick like a cat, retreating smoothly, brown eyes locked to Nick's whiskey colored ones as they watch him, growing wide as saucers the farther Jeff travels.

"So I know _what _you want," Jeff teases, "I just need to figure out where."

Jeff pulls off Nick's t-shirt, grabbing it and yanking it so quickly over his head that a shocked Nick has no time to complain. Jeff pulls off his own shirt, tossing it away. He leans over Nick's body and licks small circles over Nick's nipples.

"Here, Nicky?" Jeff asks between licks, feeling Nick arch his back to follow Jeff's tongue.

Jeff looks into Nick's eyes as he shakes his head.

"No?" Jeff takes his tongue further, licking a long stripe down Nick's chest to the waist band of his pants. Jeff dips his tongue below the elastic of Nick's boxers, feeling him quiver.

This time Nick drums up the strength to answer.

"No, Jeff," Nick says, and even though his voice is soft and shuddery, Jeff feels his entire body stir.

"Okay…"

Jeff hooks his fingers into Nick's underwear and pulls them down his legs to join his shirt on the floor, stripping his own off slowly beneath Nick's hungry gaze. Jeff's eyes travel down Nick's naked body. He breathes in quickly, loving the look of his boyfriend's beautiful cock, hard and waiting for him.

"Well, I know you don't want it here…" He teases over the head of Nick's length with small circles. Nick throws his head back and moans louder this time. "…because we already did that."

Jeff hovers, still teasing, waiting, hoping that Nick will just summon the courage to tell him. The sound of Nick's incredible tenor voice, broken, wanton, asking Jeff to eat him out would be like heaven to Jeff. So he waits, still licking, still teasing, still looking boldly into Nick's eyes.

"Just ask me, Nicky," Jeff says. "You know I'll say yes."

Nick hesitates. As horrified as he is to ask, he wants it…he wants it so badly. He licks his dry lips, Jeff's mouth teasing his cock making it so wonderfully difficult to think.

Jeff doesn't want Nick to suffer. With a sly smile he begins to move, but Nick stops him with a gentle hand grabbing a fist full of his blonde hair. Jeff looks confused.

"Jeff," Nick says, his voice unintentionally smooth and shameless, "Jeff, could you eat me out?"

Jeff's smile is hungry, wolfish, carnal and lustful while still hopeless with love and affection.

"Turn over for me, baby?" Jeff asks, patting Nick on the hip.

Nick turns over onto his stomach on wobbling knees, his whole body vibrating with need and a touch of fear. Everything with Jeff is so wonderful and new. Nick doesn't want to bore Jeff…or worse, disgust him.

Nick settles onto his stomach. Jeff rakes his nails lightly down Nick's back, making him arch and keen.

"Oh, God, Nicky," Jeff purrs as he climbs off the bed and pulls Nick towards him. "You're so hot."

Nick blushes red at the compliment, at the way Jeff moves him around the bed, tension building in his stomach as he waits for the first tentative press of Jeff's tongue at his entrance. He anticipates it when he feels Jeff's firm hands pull his cheeks gently apart and hears him hum appreciatively. What he doesn't expect is the greedy mouth that's suddenly devouring him, lips sucking, tongue exploring, filling him with incredible heat, burning so hot he doesn't know how he will last.

"Jeff!" Nick squeaks, but the high-pitched yelp of surprise becomes a moan, and Nick writhes beneath Jeff's tongue, at the way his hands knead his flesh a little too roughly, and the metal ball that rubs along his sensitive skin. He feels Jeff latch over him, tongue thrusting through the tight ring of muscle at Nick's entrance mercilessly, a now free hand sneaking beneath Nick's body to take charge of his neglected cock and stroke slowly.

Nick claws at the blanket beneath him so hard that he actually breaks through the fitted sheet, tearing it partially in half. He can feel Jeff giggle at the sound of fabric tearing, and the vibrations of it race beneath Nick's skin.

"Oh, Jeff!" he moans, every muscle shaking as he tries to pull away from the too much incredible sensation of Jeff's mouth. "God, Jeff! I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead, baby," Jeff moans, loving the sound of Nick's desperation, letting it feed him as he pulls Nick apart, his tongue delving deeper, moving faster, his hand stroking slowly as Nick tries his hardest to fuck into Jeff's grip.

Nick whimpers and Jeff groans, the idea of Nick so tortured turning Jeff into a wrecked mess, searching for friction anywhere he can find it…against the sheets, against the bed, until he has to abandon his grip on Nick's ass to stroke over his own aching cock.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Nick chants into the open air, pulling the sheets off the bed as he cums, pushing back against Jeff's mouth when he feels him suddenly falter. Jeff groans loud against Nick's skin, pulling away and breathing deep. With not even enough energy left to climb back up onto the bed, Jeff sprawls out onto the floor. Nick crawls down with a blanket to join him, wrapping it around Jeff's spent body, falling into Jeff's waiting arms.

"Why…why did you do that?" Nick pants. "So fast like that?"

"You didn't like it?" Jeff asks, mostly sincere but teasing slightly.

"You know I did." Nick ducks his head a bit.

"I didn't want you to overthink it…you, know…and chicken out."

Jeff moves in quickly to kiss his boyfriend, but Nick backs away.

"I…I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet," Nick admits. Jeff nods in understanding, lifting Nick's hand to his lips to kiss across his knuckles. Nick watches Jeff curiously.

"Just out of…because I…um…how do I…"

"How do you taste?" Jeff is blunt, and Nick's cheeks burn again when he nods.

"You taste like _you_, Nick." Jeff moves on to kiss the other hand while Nick watches. "Soft…and clean…and just amazing."

Jeff's eyes flick up to meet Nick's. Jeff tilts his head to the side slightly.

"I have a question for you," Jeff says, his eyes hooded, "Yes or no? Would you ever want to do that again?"

Nick tries to match Jeff's sinful gaze and smiles.

"Definitely, yes."


	13. Wishing for the Best

**A/N:** _This is just a little Happy New Years Niff one-shot._

Jeff smiled as Nick shivered beside him. He shrugged off his denim jacket and wrapped it around Nick's shoulders.

"You know, we could still go to Blaine's for the tail end of the party," Jeff offered. "We can have a few beers, watch the ball drop…I'm sure it's much warmer than sitting out here and staring at the Auglaize River."

"I-I know," Nick stuttered through trembling lips. "J-just a few m-more minutes, and then we c-can go."

Nick shifted his position on the hood of the silver car, trying to get the blood circulation back in his legs. Jeff rolled his eyes and snaked an arm around Nick's shoulders, pulling him in close. Nick's cold and rigid body melted immediately against Jeff's, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Not that I don't enjoy being alone with you in the pitch black and freezing cold," Jeff started, "but what exactly are we waiting out here for?"

Nick looked down at his knees, bent with his legs pulled up beneath him. They had been sitting out in the cold for over two hours, and he was beginning to feel a little silly.

"I was…well, I was maybe hoping that we might see…uh…"

"A what, Nicky?" Jeff turned to his boyfriend, a tiny smile curling his lips.

"A falling star," Nick admitted quietly.

Jeff's brow furrowed in confusion.

"A falling star?" Jeff repeated. "Why did you want to see a falling star?"

"I just…wanted a little luck…for us." Nick sighed, bowing his head even more. "Now that I say it out loud, it sounds stupid."

"Nicky," Jeff admonished softly, "nothing you could say would ever sound stupid."

Nick's gaze stayed locked on his knees while Jeff's eyes searched the skies, trying to find an elusive star for his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should go," Nick said, starting to slide out of Jeff's grasp and off of the car.

"No," Jeff said petulantly, pulling Nick between his legs and scooting as far up the hood of the silver ZX as he could. "You want a star, Nicky, we'll find you a star."

"You mean that?" Nick turned to look into Jeff's face, cheeks red and ruddy from the cold; shining brown eyes sweeping the night sky.

"Of course I mean it." Jeff started to shiver, too. He held Nick tight in his arms, willing away the cold.

Nick sighed, smiling wide and shaking his head.

"No, Jeff," Nick said, pulling Jeff reluctantly from the hood of the car, "we should go before you freeze to death."

"A-are you sure?" Jeff's teeth chattered as the pair unfolded from each other's arms, warmth escaping as their bodies parted.

"Yes," Nick said, nodding his head. "Positive. Maybe we don't need a falling star for luck. Maybe we can just make our own luck."

"And what would you wish for?" Jeff asked, eyes glued to a spot in the sky. "If you saw a falling star?"

"That's easy." Nick stepped close to his boyfriend, circling his narrow waist with denim clad arms. "NYADA for you. NYU for me. And a long, happy future for us both in New York."

"Good…" Jeff turned Nick in his arms and pointed to the sky. "I think you just made your wish."

Nick's eyes went wide at the sight of several silver streaks shooting across the black night sky, each one burning bright for barely a second before disappearing into the inky dark.

"A meteor shower!" Nick exclaimed with delight. "I can't believe it! What crazy…"

"Luck?" Jeff finished.

Nick chuckled.

"I guess so," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you really want that?" Jeff asked softly. "A long and happy future…with me?"

Nick tilted his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I always have," Nick confessed. "And I still do…for as long as you want to be with me."

Jeff turned Nick back around and kissed him, his tongue soft and warm against Nick's cold, quivering lips, as he gently licked across the seam of Nick's mouth. Nick hummed happily as Jeff kissed him, content to freeze to death in his boyfriend's arms as long as Jeff kept kissing him.

"D-do you think if we haul ass to Blaine's he'll let us have one of the g-guest rooms for the n-night?"

Nick bit his lip at the look of lust in his boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes.

"Only one way to find out," Nick said, tugging suggestively on Jeff's lower lip with a gentle nibble. Jeff moaned, suddenly warm all over as he led Nick to the passenger's side door and opened it so Nick could quickly slip in. Jeff slid over the hood and into the driver's side door in record time, firing the engine to start up the heater. He shivered once when the air blew out cold, but the car quickly heated up and both boys shed their sweaters. Jeff rolled his neck on the head rest and looked at Nick, sitting beside him, flexing his fingers as they tingled from the heat.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing. My fingers are still a little cold."

Nick looked over at Jeff and smirked. Quickly Nick leaned over and pulled at Jeff's button fly, shoving his cold fingers into Jeff's boxer briefs and wrapping them around Jeff's cock.

"Jesus, Nicky!" Jeff squeaked, bucking his hips in shock. "Your fingers are freezing!"

"They aren't now." Nick raised his eyebrows, slowly moving his hand over his boyfriends cock, feeling it grow beneath his chilly fingers. "Maybe you can take me to Blaine's and warm the rest of me up."

Jeff's breathing shuddered at his boyfriend's uncharacteristically seductive tone.

"Hell, yeah!" he said, throwing the silver car into gear and racing out onto the street. "But if you're going to keep doing that, pray I don't kill us before we get there."


End file.
